


Dancing in the Dark

by TheImmortalThiefLord



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImmortalThiefLord/pseuds/TheImmortalThiefLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia knows what it's like to loose someone, and Clarke is just starting to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Lincoln has been dead for a couple years by now.

The drum beat by the fire calls to Octavia, but she's seen Clarke slip away, and she wants to know what she's doing. Looking around to make sure no one can see her, Octavia runs out the gate and into the dark woods after Clarke. It takes her a couple of minutes to locate Clarke by her footfalls. She can tell Clarke has been practicing how to walk silently. 

She follows Clarke for about ten minutes before she realizes where Clarke's headed. Sure enough, the dropship looms ahead. Clarke speeds up, and Octavia almost has to run to catch up with her. By the time she gets to the clearing, Clarke has already gone into the dropship, letting the tarp fall shut behind her. Octavia can't hear anything as she carefully moves it aside and steps in.

"Clarke?" she whispers loudly. "Clarke, are you here?" There is no reply. As Octavia's eyes adjust she realizes that she's been talking to thin air. There's no one on the bottom level. Clarke must have gone up to the second level, she realizes.

As she scales the ladder, she thinks back to the last time she was here. Lincoln was lying on the floor, dying. Clarke had saved him, which also made the alliance between the Ski Kru and the Tre Kru.

Octavia quietly pushes open the trapdoor. She sees Clarke curled up in a corner on a pile of old blankets. Clarke looks up as Octavia climbs up, startled. 

"What are you doing here?" she asks her, her face turned away. Octavia thinks perhaps she's been crying, so she goes over and sits next to her, feeling slightly awkward.

"I followed you," Octavia tells her. "Why did you come up here?"

Clarke shakes her head. "It all reminds me of Lexa," she admits. A tear rolls down her face before she can stop it; Octavia catches it with her thumb.

"Hey," Octavia says gently, holding her friend to her comfortingly. "Hey I know, it's okay Clarke. It's all okay."

Clarke nods trustingly. She manages to stop her tears, and dries her face. She leans into Octavia's strong arms, breathing in the smell of leather and fresh air.

Octavia can still hear the drums in the distance, so she pulls Clarke to her feet. Clarke protests, but Octavia puts her finger on Clarke's lips. Then she lets go of Clarke and bows to her.

"May I have this dance?" she asks, putting out one hand.

Clarke is laughing as she takes Octavia's hand and lets Octavia spin her around in a wild dance. They leap around the dropship, waving their hands in a decidedly ungrounder-like fashion. Finally Octavia collapses on the floor, barely able to breathe. Clarke falls down next to her, the both of them laughing until their sides hurt. After a while they fall silent. Octavia wraps her arms around Clarke protectively as they watch the stars through a hole in the wall. They fall asleep like that, with Clarke's hands buried in Octavia's dark hair.


End file.
